muralisfandomcom-20200214-history
Royce Luxon
Full Name: Marion Royce Luxon Age/Date of Birth: 19, I Duodi Germinal, 242 AU Gender: Male Race/Ethnicity: Durantian /Godrite (tribal) Appearance: A relatively short man when viewed amongst his swarthy friends, possessing wavy blonde hair and tolerably fair skin, given his upbringing on the plains. His eyes, of the clear blue prized amongst the Godrite ruling class in the days of old, have grown perpetually narrowed in recent months, the suspicion characteristic of the chronic dissident having taken root. His features are admittedly artistic and demand, if not agreement, some degree of empathy, particularly his boyishly round cheeks and delicate brow. Occupation(s): Rabble-rouser, would-be revolutionary Likes: White wine, Durantian fashion, Durantian literature, Durantian people, Lawrence Demarque, Writing Dislikes: Printer's ink, Waterfowl, insects, large foreheads Biography: As the son of the chief of the Grantz clan, Royce was brought up on the plains nestled between Durant and Godrin. While by no means possessing the life of true Durantian leisure, his comfort was surely several degrees above that of the average nomad, his sunny days of youth spent lounging upon silks in sprawling pavilions. Indeed, to look upon Royce's childhood is to see the infamous caricature of the "vagrant profligate", a cartoon used during the War of the Vassals by the Godrite military to sway public opinion against the tribals, whose only crime was living in an inconvenient location. At a fairly young age Royce became acquainted with Lawrence Demarque, the son of the Durantian ambassador to the tribes. As the Grantz clan had always entertained a species of Durantophilia, Royce felt himself quite lucky to possess an authentic Durantian, a fashionable, pretty one no less. So it was that the two became inseparable, regardless of Lawrence's opinions on the matter. In time, they would relocate to the capital of Durant, Royce obtaining a visa through the influence of the Demarque family. For some years they lived peaceful (if not rambunctious) lives as students at the Galamont house, where Royce became exposed to the talk of the House's servants. Having never beheld a true working class, this experience proved vital in Royce's philosophical maturation, instilling in him idealized principles of equality. While his peers laughingly dismissed this as a phase initially, Royce grew prominent amongst the oppressed proletariat as a spokesperson of the suffering masses, drawing support from many facets of Durantian society. Quote: "Gaze about your ankles and know that, for all their talk of freedom, you are shackled! We are all shackled! Your strings rise to a merchant, his strings to a factory-owner, his to a board of administrators, theirs to their investors, and theirs to their king! But what of His strings? They are draped about all of our necks! The whole system threatens to strangle us all! Do not die with this sickening orgy of puppeteers! You've no need for strings, for kings, for gods! March with your neighbor, march with your country, march with me!" Aliases : Helel Clothing Style: Extravagant Durantian wear typically associated with the upper class, taken to a flamboyant new level with the regular employment of multi-layered jabots, frilled walking canes, shoes of suspiciously high heel, and all together too much embroidery. Luxon claims that this is a statement condemning the profligacy of the upper orders. His friends believe he just likes the spangles. Religion: Fiercely atheistic in public, privately a follower of the Carmaghi Fool's Path Political Affiliation: Revolutionary Education: Graduated from the Galamont school's secondary general education program, yet to pursue tertiary education. Weapons : Fond of pistols and rapiers, yet lacks any noteworthy ability with either. Special Abilities/Skills: Possesses as silver a tongue as any have ever seen. Rumored to be able to tie demmed near anything in a knot within his mouth. Does fine impersonations. Organizations: The Inquisitors Mannerisms: Manic to a frightful degree, perhaps bipolar. Seems ill-adjusted to reality. Relationship(s): Treats Lawrence Demarque as a brother, if not more. Works well with Colm Beaconsfield. Regards Carlyle Demarque with disdain. Family: Eldenn Luxon, former chief of the Grantz clan. Mother unknown. Eldenn expired during a trip to Godrin, cause unknown. Category:Characters Category:Durant Category:Saint-Just